


You never said.

by cab4five



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cab4five/pseuds/cab4five
Summary: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, have been friends for as long as they can remember, and in love with other since they were old enough to understand what the words meant but never said anything. They get caught up in the merriment and love filled atmosphere at a pre- wedding dinner for Rachel’s brother Rik and Finn’s sister Maya back in their home town, and after lots of alcohol and spontaneous kisses, Finn and Rachel spend the night together. Does it lead to their long desired happy ending or will drama ensue?





	You never said.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to me in a dream of fragmented images, so hopefully you will all like the way I’ve put it all together, and as with all my stories it will be Finchel endgame. I hope you enjoy it enough to leave nice reviews, thanks for reading.  
>  I just want to add that with all my stories even if they have been apart for years due to a breakup, the tether Finn and Rachel have is always going to be there and once they are reunited it doesn't take long for their feelings to show up.   
> Cab4five 

You never said!

 

 

“Aw, the place looks fantastic thanks everyone, I’m so glad we decided on this place for our party and even though it’s spring and there’s no snow it still brings back so many good memories and as it is also the place Rik proposed last winter it is extra special, and I can’t wait till Saturday when I will officially become Mrs. Hudson-Berry. So, can I say from my very handsome and sexy husband to be and myself thanks so very much for everything we love you!” 

Maya then presses her mouth over Rik’s, who wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her off the floor spinning her around a little, squeezing her bottom as his hand moves over her body. Resulting in the large group of family and close friends cheering loudly and raising their glasses in a toast.

“To Rik and Maya for a long and happy future.”  
“Get a room guys.”  
“Wait till the honeymoon man.”

X*x*X  
Just as the sun was setting on that warm day in April, Finn Hudson eases his solid six-foot, three-inch body tiredly into one of the two comfortable sun loungers placed in a quiet corner of the deck that looks out over the beautiful gardens of the Killington ski resort, located just outside his home town of Silver Falls in Vermont, and takes a deep drink from his beer bottle, sighing with happiness as the cold liquid flows down his dry throat. Looking over at his long-time best friend he takes another mouthful and states tiredly.  
“Man, what a day! I’m so glad we finally finished Rach, I hadn’t ever realized how much of a bridezilla wannabe my sister could be. I mean really, is anyone gonna notice that the thumb tacks holding up the streamers are different colors or that I joined some together with tape so they were long enough to reach the ceiling instead of running into them and damn near strangling myself each time I walked underneath? It’s not my fault everyone else is short. But I gotta say this beer is totally deserved, and it is going down a treat. Plus, I’m really enjoying having this one on one time with you to just veg out and catch up, the time since Christmas has dragged so freaking slow and I’ve missed my best friend.”

Through her sudden burst of giggles Rachel answers, “I know what you mean Finn, I’ve missed you too so very much. But I thought it was just the bride that was supposed to stress about stuff but Rik is just as bad as Maya, and this is only a family and wedding party dinner, it’s just as well the actual wedding is fully catered for and the decorations are being done by the party planner. Even so, I propose a toast to the best brother and sister in the world and I can’t wait till Saturday when we get to see all the planning and tantrums come to fruition, also here’s to us as the best bridesmaid and groomsman, and I must say Finny bear I can’t wait to see you standing next to Rik and Taylor, I think you will look very cute all dressed up in your tux.”  
Rachel blushes a deep red at her own words and takes a long drink from her glass of wine, watching Finn from the corner of her eye and thrilling inside at the soft look he sends her way at her use of his long-ago nickname and the way his sexy dimples pop out when he smiles.

“Aw Rach come on, you know I won’t be looking at Maya or Tiah, I’ll be too busy watching for the tiny brunette second bridesmaid in the sexy dark blue dress…. Hey, do you remember that time you, me and Rik went ice skating on old man Bennett’s pond when we were in the 7th grade, he was in the 11th and showing off with his fancy spins and the ice cracked and he nearly fell in? Ha-ha. You know he was showing off coz Maya was walking our dog along the shore, man she thought he was such a poser and would tell me she hoped he fell flat on his butt. Then that time in freshman year just after I had my eye operation to remove those pterygium’s, and my eyes were covered with great thick bandages ’member? And he came with you to visit me in the hospital, and offered to turn my TV on telling me to check out the figure and tiny bathing suit on the Miss Australia entrant, I thought Mom and Maya were gonna throw him out. I can’t believe all the crazy things us three used to get up to as the three musketeers, till he abandoned us when Maya finally noticed him halfway through her junior year of high school.”

Smiling wide and clapping her hands Rachel says excitedly “Ooh yes I’d forgotten that nickname we sure did get up to plenty of stuff, didn’t we? I hope my kids will be able to do the same sort of things…. D-do you remember when I broke my arm trying to ride your damn skateboard after you helped me balance it and I wouldn’t stop bugging you to let me go by myself?”

Chuckling at the memory of his tiny friend dressed in her jean shorts and kiss band t-shirt, her long dark hair in a wild tumble about her head, nagging at him to let her ride his pride and joy.  
“Yeah, and boy did I get in trouble for that, but hey you had that bright pink cast that everyone at school signed even that kid who had a mega crush on you … what was his name Patsy Lameass?” Finn utters with a jealous hitch in his tone.

Nodding at the memory and the way she made sure Finn signed his name first in the area she outlined in gold marker pen before any of her classmates could write on it. Taking another deep swallow of her wine before refilling her 4th glass and emptying the bottle, Rachel looks over at Finn and moans appreciatively at how handsome and sexy he is, and wonders if he is seeing anyone, he wasn’t at Christmas when she last saw him, but she can’t imagine him staying on the shelf for too long. 

“As you very well know Finn Hudson, his name was Pascal La’Merass and he was ok, not as cute as Stevie Curtis from kindergarten… did you know he offered to marry me when we were ‘like really old’ after I helped him with a tricky jigsaw puzzle. Or that other guy I’d been majorly crushing on since like first grade, not even sure if he noticed me but he was so cute, now he’s grown I’d bet he’s even more handsome and sexy and I’d be very surprized if he isn’t married by now…, ooh how beautiful his babies would be, but who ever got him would be one very lucky woman, you know I’m jealous of her I bet she’d be beautiful though and probably tall like a model maybe…, I remember in sixth grade when I saw him kissing that ‘perfect’ Victoria Blackwood under the mistletoe in the mall, I was so upset and angry and when I got home I told everyone that saying his name or mentioning him in any way was banned for a month, but after I cooled down I dropped an anonymous note in her mailbox telling her that the boy she was mauling in the mall had an allergy to mistletoe and whoever kissed him would break out in a nasty rash all over their face and neck within 24 hours of contact, I made sure to be standing near her locker the next day at school and nearly wet myself laughing so hard when she walked down the hallway covered in a thick turtleneck sweater and a scarf wrapped around her head, I followed her for part of the day and everytime she saw my crush she would just glare daggers at him and walk the other way. HA, HA… who was to know she would actually be allergic to it herself and didn’t notice the mistletoe had a bit of poison ivy in the bunch, and perhaps it wasn’t very nice to laugh, but it did make her leave him and quite a few other boys alone from then on… oh, they were good times! Gosh the time flies, here we are closer to thirty than twenty and still single … well I am at any rate.”

Just as Finn was about to answer Rachel to confirm his own unattached status and teasingly ask who the ‘other guy’ was (but it didn't take a scientist to work out who she was talking about, and was happy to know Rach knew HE was the one who'd had a giant crush on her the whole time, but didn't know how to tell her), and was he blind or what? Coz he himself had only ever ‘seen’ Rach, not to mention he has always felt no other woman could ever hold a candle to his brunette friend. He did remember a random girl attacking him in the mall one Christmas and tried to push her away in case Rach saw, but he never knew about the note, he felt proud of his Rach and chuckled aloud at her vengeful streak. 

Rachel suddenly stands up from her sun-lounger mumbling something about another bottle of wine, but due to the alcohol already swirling through her petite body she stumbles, lands on top of him and instantly kisses him straight on the mouth moaning when his large warm hands wrap around her waist and his thumbs rub the bare skin exposed when she landed on his lap.

“Oh Rach…”

“Mmm…”

Quite a few minutes or days are spent with their mouths attached, their hands automatically finding a way under t-shirts and along bare thighs, only halting in their task when confronted by belt buckles and zippers, causing the amorous couple to groan with annoyance.

“Oh, fuck it forget the wine I want you!”

Pulling away at Rachel’s words Finn takes a deep breath, looks deep into her brown eyes, wide with lust and the effects of the wine wondering if he heard right.  
“Rach what do you mean?”

“I would’ve thought by now you would know what a woman means when she says she wants to have sex with you, you surely aren’t still a virgin? Finn Hudson, I have wanted to make love with you for years, but if you don’t want …”

“Woah, hold up there a second lady, I’m not and I never said I didn’t want to it’s just…”

“Enough words Hudson, just take me to bed NOW!” 

Rachel then makes sure that she gets the last word in by instantly pressing her mouth against Finn’s again, smiling into their lip lock when she feels him stand, and to stop herself slipping out of his grasp, wraps her arms tightly around his neck playing with the curls on the back of his head and pressing her face into the smooth skin just under his ear and sucking gently. Her pulse beating fast and insides tingling, at the husky moan making his throat vibrate.  
Rachel was thankful they didn’t meet anyone on the way to her room as she really wasn’t in the mood to be explaining what she and Finn were about to be doing, she assumed due to the way they were all over each other it would be self-explanatory, plus she was in a hurry to finally after all these years fulfil her dream of being with the only man she has ever been in love with and really hoped he felt somewhat the same.

If he’d have ever been a gambling man, Finn would have been thanking the casino gods for all his numbers finally coming up a winner or the pot of gold hiding lucky leprechauns, because at that very moment he held in his arms the one his heart had chosen years ago and it was just freaking perfect! Rachel Berry was all he had ever wanted but was never brave enough to tell her in case it ruined their best friend thing, which was also why he’d never tried with relationships over the years. His thoughts of all the wasted years he could have spent with her pushed out of his mind when he feels a sharp nip just under his left ear and a sexy giggle, that brings him back to the now and the fact he has the woman of every dream normal and XX rated in his arms waiting for him to love her.

“You ok Finny? Hope you’ve not changed your mind and are gonna disappoint both me and Finn junior, coz I can tell he is ready.” 

Another tiny bite on his neck and the feel of her boobs against his chest has him quickening his pace. His breath catching at her sexy tone, his pulse thumping and his pants painfully tight, and in more of a growl than words “No way baby ‘Tis all I’ve ever wanted, you know I’ve had feelings for you since forever, so the sooner we get behind your locked bedroom door the quicker I can show you just what I am talking about.”

A hot breath against his mouth preceded a pair of soft lips, then the scratching of a key in a door and a soft click as it closed locking out the rest of the world.  
Not wanting to wait any longer now they were in private, Rachel slides down Finn’s hard lean body making him groan with desire as her center presses against his groin and once her bare feet silently touch the carpeted floor, (not caring she’s left her expensive Louboutin pumps on the deck) she starts to undo the few buttons hiding Finn’s body from her, running her tongue along the hot skin of his chest as every inch was exposed, and once she uncovers more of his torso her heart fills with a passion she has never felt for any other man, so therefore a little extra time is spent tracing her tongue over the tattoo of a tiny white lamb sitting atop her name which is written in Hebrew just above his left nipple, happy in the knowledge he must feel the same … unless there is another Rachel? But the way he is moaning and his large hands are busy with the zipper on her skirt, and the white lace bra and thong she knows he feels the same, after a few minutes both are as free and natural as new born babies.

“Oh man Rach you are so beautiful! I love you…”

“I’ve always loved you too Finn.”

Finn then leans down and tenderly kisses Rachel again, this time his mouth veers off course a little and makes a pathway down her throat and along her collarbone then reverses back to her throat then downwards to firstly her right breast which he teases with his tongue licking her nipple and then sucking as much of it into his mouth as will fit. His left-hand caressing and squeezing her left one then switching sides, his love deepening with every sigh, moan and sexy growl, interspersed with the equally sexy whispers of “I love you” from Rachel.  
His mouth back on Rachel’s, Finn lifts her up and walks them to the bed reaching down with one hand to pull the comforter back then gently laying her down her long dark hair contrasting with the snowy white sheets beautifully. Before kneeling over her and just watching the beauty before him.

Watching Finn with her dark eyes Rachel reaches up with one hand and runs her finger tip over his lips, smiling sexily when he pokes out his tongue to lick it, before tracing the line of his mouth, then moving down his chin and along his Adam’s apple, momentarily lifting her hand away to suck on her finger then continuing the slow movement down Finn’s throat to his chest raking through the dark hair, and deviating to his right bicep where a tribal tattoo winds arounds his muscular arm, then across his chest to his left shoulder, this time tracing over the tattoo of a bull’s head with a pink carnation twisting around the horns, then rewetting her finger and tracing even further to his happy trail and his semi erect dick. Locking her eyes on his, Rachel wraps her hand around him and starts to slide it up and down, his moans becoming more guttural and needy everytime the silver ring on her thumb nudges the head of his now erect manhood.   
Not wanting to rush but needing to touch her, Finn mimics her actions and traces a line with his finger from Rachel’s left boob along her ribcage, and the colorful tattoo of a bunch of her favorite pink and red carnations that start at her right hip and finish just under her boob and as his lips find his name inked inside one of the flowers he can’t help but suck the area till it is red. The action tickling her so he stops temporarily to kiss away her giggles, before continuing until he reaches her center, his gentle touch sending electric impulses through the points where their skin connects. Circling around it he moves down the bed which causes him to slip from her hand. His lips play for a little while with the diamond and turquoise opal belly button bar shining against her tanned belly. He was seriously turned on by both it and Rach’s ink, and chuckled at her impatient hip movements and moans.

Through his own aroused gasps, he manages to puff out a soft, “Sorry babe, we’ll get back to that a bit later, just lay back and let your Finny bear look after you yeah?”

Unable to speak Rachel just nods, closes her eyes in anticipation, and runs her fingers through Finn’s hair pulling it hard enough to make him wince when he swipes his hot tongue along her vagina, she lifts her hips wanting him closer and utters a soft “shit, so, so good.”

A few more swipes of his tongue, Finn seals his mouth over her swollen lips and pokes his tongue inside sucking on the little nub every few minutes, at the same time his hand migrates up her body to caress her boob.

“OH MY GOD FINN…” her brown eyes spring open and widen even more at the sensations swirling throughout her entire body, making her temperature climb and breathing uneven. She loses all sense of time and place and wants nothing more than to feel like this for ever.  
“Oooh, Finn please more…”

“Sure thing baby, but what if Finny junior does the work instead, are you ready for the showstopper?”

“Y-yes please, I was hoping we’d get to that soon, the pre- show was thrilling and left me breathless and tingling all over, but I’m really, really excited for the main feature, after all I’ve been waiting for years to finally get a premium showing. 

At her words Rachel watches Finn’s face go soft and his eyes suddenly hazy with a sheen of moisture, she tugs her bottom lip into her mouth and reaches her arms up, both hands cupping Finn’s face and gently guiding his face to hers, and when they are only a few inches apart she stretches her neck latching her lips on to his and running her tongue along the seam of his asking for entrance, not needing to be asked twice Finn obliges and at the same time he joins his body with Rachel’s. 

The simultaneous sighs and whispered words of love, letting the other know they are finally home!

For what seemed like hours Finn and Rachel matched each other’s movements, instinctively knowing how to please the other.

“R-Rach I love you … I need to cum… “

“Yesss, Finn j-just a little more p-please baby, Oohh yes just there … my god Finny….”

Before long they were both ready, and latching her lips on Finn’s, her arms around his neck and legs wrapped tight around his waist, Finn and Rachel rose to the heights of ecstasy joining each other in their release and cumming together in a beautiful culmination of their shared love and even though it had been a very long time in coming, to Finn and Rachel laying there still connected and breathing heavily the wait was more than worth it!

“Oh man, Rach that was fantastic thankyou I love you, I can’t believe I wasted so much time worrying about ruining the friend thing and not telling you how I felt.”

“I love you too and I agree Finn, but you know I’ll want more now I’ve finally had a taste, once won’t ever be enough.”

“Count on it babe.”

Leaning up to kiss his lips Rachel sighs happily, as Finn rolls off her she instantly tucks herself under his arm and snuggles her face into his neck kissing the red marks she made earlier and as her deep contented sighs vibrate against Finn’s sweaty skin she closes her eyes feeling safe and secure, not to mention happier than she’s ever been when she feels Finn’s strong-arm wrap around her and his strong fingers stroking tenderly along her spine.  
While laying cuddled together after their love-making Finn and Rachel didn’t speak instead they just enjoyed the quiet time, savouring the new-found feelings and the fact that finally after all the years dreaming about being together like this the actual reality was 5oo times better than either could have imagined.

Finn, now his breathing and heart rate have returned to normal is running his fingers through Rach’s tangled hair.  
“Hey Rach?”

Her voice all sexy and sleepy at the same time Rachel mumbles in Finn’s bare chest “Mmm? Surely you aren’t wanting to go again? I am tired you’ve worn me out Finn.”

“Ha, ha, you my girl are a sex fiend, no I’m not ready to go again just yet, god woman, give a man time to recharge I’m not a machine ya know… but I was just wondering who that guy was that you had that long-time crush on… was it anyone I know and was he you know, like bigger than me…?”

A loud burst of giggles has Rachel rolling out of Finn’s arms and sitting up, the bedding falling away from her body.  
The look on his face is one of concern at her sudden move. Until she takes one of his hands and places her own, palm side down against his and points out the size difference.

“Finn Hudson really, bigger than you? I have never spent time with anyone bigger than you, nor have I wanted to.” More giggles she leans forward and kisses him on the mouth. “But yes, you knew him, still do in fact and over the years he has got hotter and my feelings have grown from best friend to those of a mature woman in love with him, I just never said anything because I wasn’t sure if he felt the same. I think you’ve known all along who he is but if you want to play ‘Who is the guy Rachel has been in love with forever?’, I spose I can tell you a bit about him.” 

Smiling at the soft look and dimple popping side smile Rachel continues. 

“He’d been my best friend since the 1st grade when he punched Seth Robbins in the mouth for teasing me when my face swelled up after I was bitten by a wasp… and then there was that time in freshman year of high school when he bribed my girlfriend Janie Burgess with a Rick Springfield concert ticket to tell him my favorite flowers and candy and to make sure I was in The Bread Basket restaurant at six pm on the dot on Valentine’s day, I was so excited and wouldn’t talk of anything else at home, Rik was about to put duct tape over my mouth to stop me carrying on like a windup toy, I spent ages making sure my outfit was perfect and I even begged Mom to let me have some of her perfume and lipstick. But just as I sat down in the most private booth the place had, Wade Thomas sat next to me as though he was my date and started to talk rubbish, I said I had to go after about a minute and a half, annoyed that he had spoilt the day, but as I walked past the alley beside the restaurant I saw my crush trying to jam a beautiful bunch of pink and red carnations into the trash. You know I felt terrible and so I waited till he was done and rescued the flowers and my favorite peanut brittle candy and when I got home wrote him a thankyou card signing it with just a picture of a tall boy and a short girl…. I pressed some of the flowers and still have them in my hope chest.”

Finn’s blushing face has Rachel reaching out to run her fingers along his face and rub her thumb over his lips.

“Oh man, I was so mad at that freaking jerk I wanted to punch him out then and there but I didn’t want you to see me doing it so I waited till our next football game and slammed him into the turf he never twigged why, just goes to show how dumb he was I’ve still got that card you know, it’s in a photo frame next to that picture of us at Maya’s 18th party I was hoping you’d figure out it was me but I didn’t want to tell you in case you didn’t feel the same, MAN! What a doofus I was back then we could have been engaged or even married by now …”

“Finn please don’t beat yourself up over it we were young and I for one didn’t want to spoil what we had as friends just in case something happened to break us up and the fact that we have ended up on opposite sides of the world since college I guess saved us from trying to cope with long distance…”

“I know Rach but we can work it out now we are older and have good jobs and I can always put some feelers out for work in Australia….”  
“Oh Finn, my contract is up in about 6 months so maybe we can figure something out, coz now we’ve reconnected in the best way I am not going to be without you anymore, I can’t wait to come home. San Diego zoo are still chasing me or I could go into private practice.”

“Sounds good babe, but sleep now. I love you.”  
“Good idea I love you too sleep tight Finn.”  
Within minutes both are fast asleep dreaming about the future and being together finally as a real couple.

X*x*X

Next morning Rachel, dreamily reliving what she and Finn did the night before, rolls over wanting to snuggle and tuck her cold feet under his warm calves, but finding only his scent on her pillows. Now fully awake she is wondering if he regretted it. She sadly climbs out of bed and hopes a hot massaging shower will relax the muscles she didn’t know she had and to get her thoughts straight, but that idea is a mega fail because all she can think about is Finn’s naked body sliding in and out of hers, his beautiful words of love and the way his strong arms wrapped around her as though he was holding a precious gem, not to mention the tender way he kissed her stealing every ounce of breath she had, everytime she managed to refill her lungs.   
A bit later and dressed in just her satin robe, she is sitting in the same sun-lounger as the night before sipping on a coffee and enjoying the morning sun and birds calling to each other as they hop from flower to flower, hoping Finn will join her after he has finished whatever took him from her bed. She hears male voices wafting up from the garden below, realising after a few minutes it’s her brother and Finn.

“Oh, hey man I was looking for Rach and figured she would be with you as you looked very cosy last night.” His beaming smile and high-five dropped in an instant when he notices his friend looking like his world was about to end. “So, what’s wrong I’d have thought you’d be happy you’ve been in love with her for ever.

“I slept with Rach last night.” Finn says

Rachel starts at his short tone and assumes that their night together meant nothing to him even after his beautiful words and actions, as quietly as she can Rachel gets up from her lounger picking up her shoes and makes her way back inside curling up in her bed trying not to cry and act like a teenager, wishing she was drunk still and suffering from a mind blocking hangover unable to remember what happened the night before. But she can’t, sure, she was a little tipsy but nowhere close enough to not being able to remember, everything is perfectly clear.

Rik holds his closed hand up for a fist bump and as he slaps Finn on the shoulder he says, “About time bro better late than never.”

Smiling goofily Finn nods his head and looks at his friend. “Yeah it was awesome and real special all I’d ever thought it would be and more.” Then sobers and adds, “But she was drunk, a-and what if she doesn’t remember o-or thinks I took advantage or something… Man I don’t know what to do, I was on my way back to her room to see if she’s mad or what….”

Finn was worried that Rik was going to punch his lights out and even though he and Rik were as close as brothers and him and Rachel were all adults, Finn thought that sleeping with his sister would strain that friendship, but from somewhere in his head a little voice was yelling at him saying “Rik doesn’t look angry.”

X*x*X

 

Later that night at the party Rachel is standing near the door about to go and talk to Finn, who is by the stairs talking to one of his and Maya’s cousins. Hoping to get an explanation as to why she woke up alone, and thinking how freaking hot he looked in his black dress pants and open necked pale lemon shirt, a light covering of whiskers staining his face just enough to allow his twin dimples and the birth marks on his left cheek to shine through. When a tall red head woman declares drunkenly to the security guy on the door that she shouldn’t have to checked out because she is Finn Hudson’s fiancée! 

The news has Rachel visibly shocked especially after their night together she sends him a disappointed look, and turns on her heel in the direction of the main hall witnessed by both Finn and Rik which then causes visible tension between the two men.

 

Rik makes to follow his sister but is called away by Maya, Finn is thankful she didn’t hear the red heads exclamation, otherwise he’d be getting a lecture from her as well as his Mom when she found out. Rik sends his brother-in-law to be a harsh glare that just says, “SORT YOUR SHIT NOW MAN!”

Finn nods, sighs deeply and looks sadly over his shoulder towards the function room Rachel vanished into, his mind still full of last night and knows immediately what has upset Rachel. Then with his shoulders slumped walks slowly towards the front door where the party crasher is still screeching about the stupid security guard. His thoughts of the tiny brunette who has had his heart for years and who he had spent the best night of his life with, pushed to the side as his anger at the woman standing at the door took over. 

Patting the guard on the shoulder he says, “Hey man I got it.” Taking the paper from Tony as he turns to check off the next guest.

“It’s about time Finn who does he think I am to ask for my ID, I’ve a good mind to…”

Cutting her off with a hiss after reading the invite “What are you doing here Gina, huh? And for fucks sake stop screeching you’ve made your entrance and probably had your picture taken by every photographer here fifty times already, which was all part of your plan I suppose.”  
“Humph you have to ask; my name was on the invite and I wanted to spend the evening with my fiancée is that against the law now? And I’ve told you I don’t like my picture being taken.”

“No… but I’m not your fiancé and never have been, and you wrote your own name on this invite (he angrily shakes said invite at her) after you broke into my apartment yet again, so don’t you think you are over acting and spoiling the party for people I do actually love? It would be better if you just left and found some other place to play act. Goodbye Gina, hopefully you will get the message this time I’m not now nor never have been interested in you, I don’t even know who the hell you are or what you are playing at, I want nothing to do with you. I’m calling you a cab and if you don’t get into it right away and leave me the hell alone my next phone call will be to the Police and they can deal with your crazy stalker ass.”

Finn started to walk away to a quieter spot to call a cab when he saw Rachel at the door. He had dialled when he and Rachel locked eyes at the same instant Gina wrapped herself around him and pressed her mouth over his muffling his speech and causing him to drop his cell thus disconnecting the call.

Rachel doesn’t even look at him, she draws herself as tall as possible, walks straight past and continues onto the deck grabbing a glass of wine from a passing waiter and swallowing most of it at once before getting another one, then joining in a group of her cousins standing near the French doors, her forced laughter at something one of the guys was saying reaching Finn in the foyer.

Pushing the red-headed party crasher away and scrubbing a closed fist over his mouth, through his painfully tight gritted teeth Finn spits “I told you I’m not interested in your games! so just leave before you embarrass yourself by being escorted out by security.” 

Finn picks his phone up off the floor and redialled the cab company, not looking at the woman he says in a short tone, “There is a cab waiting outside goodbye.”

Placing herself where she could see into the foyer through the massive wooden framed mirror hanging over the fire place, Rachel was able to see what Finn was up to. She wasn’t going to let him know the news of his engagement hit her right in the heart but supposed she had no say either way he was after all a grown man and it wasn’t law that he had to announce everything, but she was extremely upset that he obviously didn’t think something as important as asking someone to marry you would have been high on the list of news to tell your friends and family and more importantly she never figured Finn for the cheating type. She did have misgivings though, because for an engaged person he certainly didn’t look happy, and the way he pushed the woman away as well as the bits of conversation she’d overheard they didn’t sound very in love. She also wondered what the woman meant when she said her name was on the invite, as she knows for a fact that Finn’s only had his name on it because she helped Maya write them, and after extensive questioning of his friends and colleagues, she knew that he was single unless this woman was a last-minute date. 

 

After making sure Gina is in the cab, he takes a few minutes to call his lawyer to get him to organize another restraining order, not caring about the late hour.

“Hey Mal it’s Finn Hudson, yeah good … well I would be better if I wasn’t STILL being bothered by a certain crazy red head… I know but I have just put her in a cab and sent her on her way after she turned up drunk at my sister’s pre- wedding party with the invite she wrote her own name on thinking no one would notice, an invitation mind you that I last saw two days ago in my locked apartment. She was yelling abuse at the security guard coz she wasn’t on the guest list and talking crap about being my fucking fiancée again, I’ve had enough man and have other much more important people to consider, so if you can’t get all this fucking crap to stop ASAP, I’ll be looking for someone who can, just please deal with it man!”

Finn slams his cell shut takes a deep breath and hurries inside to find Rachel and talk to her about what she had just witnessed. But is stopped by Rik’s extra tight grip on his shoulder and harsh words.  
“Before I knock your teeth down your throat, do you wanna explain what the fuck that was with the red-head huh? ‘Coz if you are playing with my sister, ‘specially knowing how she feels…”

“Rik, man please just hear me out then if you still want to, you can punch me.” Finn sends his friend an imploring look and lifts his right cheek offering a barely there smile. 

Sighing deeply and rubbing his hands over his face, Rik nods and follows Finn out to the deck and away from the main crowd of party goers. He notices Finn looking around and knows when he has spotted who he was looking for because Finn’s face, that was just a few minutes ago hard and angry has now adopted the goofy love struck look he has everytime his brown eyes land on Rachel.  
Both men sit on the stone garden wall, well Finn does for a few seconds then jumps up and starts to pace then sits heavily on the wall next to Rik.

“OK, well just know I’ve always had feelings for Rach and thought she was so beautiful, but in my own defense didn’t want to spoil what we had as friends by putting…”  
“Finn dude just get to point and tell me what the deal with the red-head is, and why the hell would you sleep with my sister, when you have to know she’s been in love with you for years, but more importantly when you are engaged to some other woman? Not to mention the fact that none of us knew anything about her, were you ever gonna tell us, I mean I am marrying your sister for god’s sake so surely, she and your parents should’ve had that intel and would’ve thrown a party or something, and the last I heard you felt the same about Rach.”

Sighing again Finn rakes his fingers through his hair agitatedly and stands up and starts to pace.  
“OK, OK, look, first off let me be crystal clear that woman is not and has never been my fiancée, there is only one woman who has ever made me think of marriage and now I’m worried she won’t want anything to do with me, and you’re right I have been in love with Rach for as long as I can remember. And if she still feels the same then maybe we can salvage our friendship and move on from there, ‘coz after last night with her, she is the only one I want.”

“Good to hear now continue!”

“The red-heads name is Gina Alberti, and I first met her about a year and a half ago through work. I was asked to give a geology presentation to the boards of directors of a couple of big multi-national mining companies who wanted to invest in a new diamond deposit out in South Africa. So, my company threw a fancy black-tie dinner at a swanky hotel in London. Of course, we were all welcome to bring a plus-1, obviously as I didn’t have one I went alone but at the time I thought how beautiful Rach would look all dressed up and how proud I’d be to be at such a fancy place with her, also that maybe she be able to get some big-name sponsorship or donations for her zoo out in Australia.”

Rik nods and at the same time impatiently urges Finn to continue, he wanted to get things sorted before Maya came looking for him, he just wishes he’d brought a beer or bottle of his favorite Canadian club outside with him.

“Yeah well, I gave my presentation and it went over well, our company ended up with a provisional contract to start the mining procedure, based on the number crunchers recommendations and government regulations and so forth. So, a bit later that night I was talking to George Prescott our president, when this woman slips her arm around my waist and starts to talk about couply things, you know like… “remember the dry-cleaning, Juan, is coming tomorrow instead of Friday for the pool and don’t forget Tiddlepuss is due at the vet on Wednesday.” 

“Dude you are allergic to cats…”

Nodding like he was a bobble headed toy Finn states emphatically “I know, I know right! And I don’t have a pool guy either, I live in hotel rooms for three quarters of the year and basically only use my tiny shoebox apartment for my mail. Then as bold as brass this chick is reaching out for George’s hand shaking it and introducing herself as my fiancée and how thrilled she was to meet her Finniboo’s boss and other crap. Well, George was not offended in the least he just congratulated me and ordered one of the waiter to bring over a bottle of Bollinger to toast our engagement.”

“Fuck man, and if my guess is right you had no idea who the hell she was?”

“Nope none, never seen her before in my life I mean, I thought she was hott at first glance but that was all, but I never followed through on that, and from that night I couldn’t get rid of her, she somehow got my cell number, then she’d be calling day and night. She even started to appear at work telling anyone who would listen about our plans for a winter wedding in Hawaii, how I’d proposed and a mountain of other garbage. Then one day a couple of months later I’d just got home from the mine site to find she’d moved into my apartment and set it up like it was hers.”

“Shit dude! Did you call the cops and how did she even get in?”

“Yeah, I blew up at the doorman who called building security, and once the security guys arrived I had time to speak with Ralph who told me exactly what went down and apologized like crazy for believing her story, he said she made such a fuss crying and shit about how I’d be so angry if I found out she lost her key again and made out I’d hit her, he felt sorry for her. The security guys, after about 60 minutes of her screeching and swearing while she collected her stuff ‘helped’ her leave. I thought that was the end of it I was so pissed and realized she was just straight up crazy, I got my lawyer to organize restraining orders against her, new locks on the doors and the rest of it hoping it would keep her away.”

Rik is lost for words and only shakes his head wishing again he had a drink.

“Anyway, to cut a long story short she appeared again about 3 months ago when she just happened to ‘bump’ into me at a bar when I was with some buddies from work celebrating one of their birthdays just before I was due to fly to South America on another job. It was the same old story telling the guys we were engaged waving about a brochure for honeymoon locations. I just walked out calling my lawyer who said he’d organize another restraining order.   
Then she turns up here which I know hurt Rach I could see it on her face. Please believe me Rik, Rach is the woman I want and after the time we spent last night relaxing and catching each other up on our lives, then when she kissed me and it led to more… well it was fucking fantastic and everything I’d ever dreamed it would be and when she told me she loved me and I said it back meaning every single word I thought my life was perfect. Then early this morning as I was laying there snuggled up like we were two pieces of a jigsaw and I was just listening to Rach’s breathing, my cell beeped with a message from my building super about someone trying to get in to my place, I very reluctantly got out of Rach’s bed and left to deal with the problem and I spose when Rach woke up and found I’d gone she probably thought I’d regretted our night together.  
But Rik I honestly haven’t done anything with this Gina chick except try and get rid of her out of my life, but short of moving oversees permanently or putting a contract out on her there’s nothing that seems to work that will get her the hell out of my life.”

“Shit bro, couldn’t your company help with extra security or something, maybe it was planned out?” Rik asked shrugging, thinking it wasn’t that far out of the ordinary he sometimes had things like that happen with his real estate deals.

“Yeah that’s what I wondered, and said as much to George, coz you know there are always guys out there trying to move in on other companies deals and such, I’ve had a suspicion that she is a plant from our competitors’ coz even though we were awarded the contract, the offer was withdrawn just before the grace period was up and we lost it which was a real bummer but that is business. Then after the first lot of shit to go down with this Gina was done, George Prescott received an e-mail saying if we were still interested we could have another meeting to nut out the ‘finer details’. Which George went to but this time he wasn’t taking any crap he asked to see details of previous bids and shit … not sure if that was entirely legal but they seemed happy enough to pass on the info but there was no Gina Alberti anywhere, but the last time I spoke with him just before I came home he was getting his lawyers to investigate.”

“Alright bro I believe you man and I’ve got your back, now go and find your woman and tell her everything, coz if there is one thing that gets me down it is my baby sister turning on the sad eyes, and looking like someone took the last latke at Hanukkah. You want me to have a word with my PI buddy Dave Mortin ASAP, and see if he can get some info on this chick? He owes me a favour.”  
Letting out a big sigh of relief Finn fist bumps Rik and nods excitedly forgetting he is 28-years old, “Oh man that would be boss, thanks.”   
HE and Rik then make their way back inside Finn walking with renewed vigour immediately spotting Rachel talking to his Mom and Dad over by the food table.

“Hey Mom, Dad would you mind if I steal Rach away for a bit we’ve got a bit more catching up to do.”

“Of course not, honey I think we’ve left Auntie Theresa alone long enough for her to forget who we are and start on about her parrots again when we get back, you kids go have fun and soak up all the romance yes? Oh, and Rachel dear I’ve got the perfect dress for when it is yours and Finny’s turn.” 

Blushing at Carole’s presumption that her and Finn would be next to marry had Rachel’s insides all a flutter, however at the minute she was angry with him but if she were honest (which she always tries to be) there was nothing she wanted more …

“Mom calm down we are just gonna talk.”

“Yes, Carole, it must be nearly time for desert anyway and I’ve had my eye on those little coffee cheesecakes, and those lanningtons thingies they look delicious even though I have no idea what they are let’s leave the kids to catch up honey.” Then winking cheekily at his son and his girl.

“They are called Lamingtons, Mr. Hudson and they are an Australian favorite, little squares of sponge cake dipped in chocolate frosting and rolled in coconut, they are extra yummy when filled with cream and jam, make sure to also try the cream and jam scones and pavlova. They soon became my all-time favorite the first time I tried them after I arrived in Australia.” Rachel supplies happily, smiling at the older couple.

Watching as his Dad guides his Mom away with a hand on her back, Finn sighs again and does the same to Rach though in the other direction towards the garden grabbing a bottle of champagne and two glasses on his way past the bar. 

“Finn what is going on, who was that woman? You never said you are engaged before we…”

Finn suddenly picks Rachel up and presses his mouth over her to stop her talking refusing to put her down until he reaches the little rotunda overlooking the lake and far enough away from the main building to be out of ear-shot. His actions earning him a hard slap on the cheek and Rachel standing tall (thanks to her heels), her beautiful face transformed into an angry mask, and her perfectly manicured pink tipped pointer finger poking him in the chest repeatedly.

“Finn Hudson how dare you j-ust kiss me and carry on like a single man when obviously you aren’t…”

Instead of answering with words Finn kisses her again grabbing her around her tiny waist and sitting down on the wooden bench, his movements making the bottle and glasses clink together noisily. Thankful Rachel is unable to talk or move for that matter, and still not speaking he opens the bottle and chuckles at both the look of puzzlement on Rachel’s face and the fact the champagne flowing into the glasses he had set on the bench next to him was mostly foam.

“Ooops, must’ve shook it up a bit too much, never mind it’ll still taste ok, you thirsty Rach?” He asks handing Rachel a glass which she takes and swallows it practically in one mouthful before handing it back for more and while Finn is pouring it she looks at his face noticing the now bright red hand mark on his cheek, instantly feeling guilty.

“Finn now please tell me what is going on...”

“Taking a large mouthful from his own glass and scrunching his nose at the taste, remembering why he doesn’t like Champagne.

Despite her anger at the man next to her Rachel can’t help but giggle into her glass before taking another sip, fully aware of the reason Finn is making such a face (they were about 10 and swiped a bottle left over from a party making themselves sick after drinking the entire bottle like it was soda).

Finn’s throat clearing brings her back and she turns in her seat to just look at him, raising her right hand to stroke the red mark tenderly and is unable to stop her smile at the way he leans into her touch and the soft look in his light brown eyes. 

“I’m sorry Rach if you thought I was playing you last night but please, please believe me everything I said and did was because I love you and have done for years. That woman you saw kissing me and who was making such a scene is not now and never has been my fiancée! I have no idea who she is or what she is playing at, though I do have a strong suspicion that she is a plant from one of our competitors chasing the same contracts to mine for diamonds and other precious stones in South Africa. But I promise I have my lawyers organizing another restraining order and Rik said he’d have a word with a private investigator friend of his ASAP.”

Finn stops to takes a breath and another drink to wet his throat but before he could continue his story Rachel’s lips are clamped over his and her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, forgetting she is mad at him she takes the lead in a hot make-out and after as they just sit, waiting for their breath and heart beats to return to normal watching the shadows shining in the moonlight floating lazily on the pond and the trees moving in the gentle breeze, her back against his chest and their hands entwined on her lap she just listens as he continues with his tale. Listening to Finn explain has Rachel’s heart bursting with love for him and an intense hatred at this Gina person for getting in the way and making up stories, not to mention her underhanded business tactics.   
By the time he has finished and more kisses exchanged Finn and Rachel are each trying to come up with a plan to enable them to be together as a proper couple and stop this Gina from pestering Finn.

~XxX~ 

On the Wednesday after Rik and Maya’s wedding Rachel was at home repacking her suitcase and making sure she had everything organized for her flight back to Sydney in two days, when a knock on her door and the strong scent of cloves has her spinning around and landing face first against a solid chest smelling of lavender and spice. She takes a deep inhale of what has become her favorite scent in the world at the same time her arms wrap around his waist, squeezing as tight as she can her eyes moist.

“Hey babe” Finn says sadly leaning down to press a soft kiss on the top of her head. The big bunch of pink and red carnations flattened against her back as his arms enclose her body.

“Hi Finny, I’ve missed you.”

After their long talk on the Saturday night of Rik and Maya’s party Finn and Rachel spent every possible moment together, and at the wedding they were totally ignorant of what everyone else was doing, more than once needing to be nudged in the ribs to play their parts and remember their duties, but all in all Rik and Maya’s wedding went off beautifully their Moms’ crying rivers of happy tears and their Dads’ looking so very proud and for Chris Hudson, especially thankful he only had one daughter, he was to be found most of the evening sequestered in a quiet corner of the function hall with Hiram Berry and two bottomless glasses of scotch discussing all the short cuts to be made on particular things and when to stay out of the ladies way for when it was Rachel’s wedding to Finn. Hiram was listening intently and like his good friend thankful he only had one daughter.  
Finn and Rachel meanwhile had been racking their brains on how to be together but also cope with the long-distance angle. As they had officially become, finally to their families relief FINCHEL!

XxxX

“Flight 521 from Singapore and Sydney Australia is due to land at gate 14 in 10 minutes.”

Hearing the tinny drone of the speaker announcing Rachel’s flight, Finn happily makes his way along the concourse to the arrivals lounge of the small but hectic international airport of Burlington Vermont, about 2 hours from their home town of Silver Falls.

The past 6 months has been hard for them to get used to, he argued with the voice in his head on many occasions that they should be used to the distance as the years since they graduated high school had them in different parts of the country for college, then in different continents with their careers, but that was before they became Finchel, that label of ‘We are a real couple’ made all the difference and only having contact through face-time and emails was not what either he or Rachel wanted. But in about 20 minutes she would be in his arms and never will they have to spend months apart again. They were having a bit of down time at home with their folks and hearing all about their niece or nephew that would be here in about 7 months. Before they decided on whether to take the offered positions of head Vet at the San Diego zoo and Professor of natural science the University of Southern California’s San Diego campus, or go into private practice as a veterinarian and consultant geologist.

Locking his eyes on the bright yellow double arrivals door, Finn nervously taps his foot the sound lost in the cacophony of voices, and luggage trollies being wheeled about, his ears attuned only to the soft calling of his name by Rachel who is suddenly right in his line of vision and in a flash in his arms her mouth clamped over his, neither one caring about making a spectacle of themselves.

Coming up for air after 5 minutes or so Rachel puffs out a teary, “Hi baby god I’ve missed you so much…”

“Same here babe but now you’re home, but first I’m treating you to a quiet weekend in at the grandest hotel Burlington has to offer so we can just relax and unwind and just have us time, Sooo, Ms Berry if you are ready please allow me to escort you, and to inform you we have a dinner reservation for 7: pm. Which by my thinking gives us about 3 hours to have a nap and shower before you spoil my fun and unfairly cover your beautiful sexy body with clothes, so my lady are you ready? Oh, wait a minute there’s something very important I forgot to do.”

Through a burst of giggles Rachel says, “Oh Finny you are such a goof but I love you too, but what have you forgotten bab…” 

“This” 

Finn then presses his lips over his girl’s, his hands letting go of the suitcase handles and wrapping around Rachel’s waist making her sigh loudly at the contact, her feet suddenly off the tiled floor as Finn straightens up to save getting a crick in his back. Finally running out of air the reunited couple pull apart, and as they walk towards the parking lot try to get their breathing and heartbeat back to a functional level. Their happiness at being together after so long radiating off their glowing faces and big beaming smiles.

“If you don’t soon wake up baby we’ll miss our dinner, instead we’d have to skip the going out and be obliged to stay here in this very comfy bed snuggled together and indulging in that new favorite thing where you moan all sexy like, but can I just say I’m starving…”

“Finn Hudson, I do declare you are insatiable, how can you not need to sleep more especially after this afternoon sex-a-thon? And considering as you spent half your high school life either sleeping or eating no wonder it took you so long to ask me out, I feel I’ve only just closed my eyes, but then again it could be the jet-lag that has worn me out, yeah that must be it.” 

Rolling over and into Finn’s firm naked chest, her lips making kissy motions against his tattoo she moans appreciatively at the way his warm hands wrap around her body and his long fingers stroke along her spine. Rachel then opens her eyes and focuses them on her all-time favorite thing, Finn’s lop-sided sexy grin and his warm caramel eyes just watching her with so much love. He kisses her before saying in a mischievous tone,

“Rachel Berry I’m going to ignore that remark about me taking too long, it was a two-way street missy and don’t girls always say they want an input in relationships? Anyway, that’s water over the duck’s beak, before it goes under the bridge or something, duh it would be ‘specially coz the duck’s in the water all the time… but be warned, now I’ve got you in my clutches you are never getting away, but I will concede for one night and allow the rest of the world to admire your beauty. Just remember we are endgame!

Unable to stop her tears but at the same time she can’t help but laugh at the way Finn jumbles his idioms, (and thinks maybe she should tell him It’s like water off a duck’s back or water under the bridge, but he is just so cute and really she thinks he does it on purpose to make her laugh) and at his show of thinly veiled jealously, Rachel just leans up and presses her lips tenderly on his, his answering moan of happiness thrilling her to her core, she agrees 2oo% that they are endgame and is more than happy for it to stay that way. But still he did book a table in the fancy restaurant and she did buy a new dress before she left Australia, so she begrudgingly climbs out from under the ivory satin sheets of the king-sized bed, stretches her achy body and makes her way to the bathroom, sending Finn a wink over her bare shoulder then giggling like a little girl at the way he slides belly down across the sheets, bounds out of bed and across the room, scooping her up and racing into the bathroom. Their loud happy laughter echoing off the tiled walls.

6 MONTHS LATER:  
Rik as promised had had a word with his PI buddy months ago who had been sending George Prescott and the company legal team reports, who then followed up by contacting the proper government authorities, who as it turns out knew about “Gina” real name Santana Lopez, and her little gang, two guys Sebastian Smythe, Jessie St James and another woman Quinn Fabray. But just couldn’t make anything on them stick. They apparently made a habit of trying to move in on companies’ bids for gold and especially precious stones, and would attach themselves to company executives making out they were ‘together’ going so far as to sleep with their ‘victims’ so they could get inside info on the deals. What Finn and George couldn’t figure out was why target Finn, he was just a geologist not involved with the money or precious stones side of big business. It was all done in such a way that no one seemed to figure it out until the accountants went over the books as part of the viability study before the final contracts were signed, other times they’d just hack into computer networks and make false accounts to flat out steal info, this was common practice if the gang didn’t think the targets were popular or good looking enough. They finally got caught when Quinn got sloppy and drunkenly hit on an undercover investigator Sam Evans, working for the corruption and crimes squad and spilling her secrets and how Santana and she had fought over who was to get Finn as Quinny drew the short straw she sulked, saying because she saw him first at a presentation decided she wanted first dibs on the hunky guy with the cute dimples. So now Gina/Santana and her associates are in jail awaiting a court date and thankfully leaving Finn alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this latest visit to Finchel land, please forgive me if the business dealings sounded a little ‘out there’ but I know nothing of mining contracts and or international business or the corruption and crime police and how they work, but it sounded plausible. After all this is fan fiction so it doesn’t really have to make sense, plus it added a little drama for our favourite couple I thought anyway.   
Thanks for taking the time to read, please leave a review in the box on your way out.  
cab4five


End file.
